deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Cletus Samson
Cletus Samson is a psychopath appearing in Dead Rising and survivor in Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. He is the immensely distrustful owner of Huntin' Shack in the North Plaza. Cletus also appears as a psychopath in Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop but becomes a friendly survivor after defeat, offering to sell Frank weapons. The Gun Shop As Frank entered Huntin' Shack, he found James Ramsey trying to persuade Cletus into giving the other survivors guns, stating that they were necessary in order to fight zombies. Cletus refused and then threatened James, demanding that he stay away. James ignored the warning and proceeded to walk towards Cletus. In response, Cletus shot him in the chest, sending him flying out of the store. Cletus then pointed his shotgun at Frank, saying that he couldn't afford to trust anybody. After he was defeated, Cletus surrendered and fled to get away from Frank. He hypocritically admonished Frank for wanting guns so bad that he was willing to kill for them. Cletus then stumbled into a zombified James, who then attacked and killed him. Battle Style *'Shotgun': Cletus's main attack is by firing his shotgun at Frank's direction. It is capable of sending Frank flying back and knocking him to the floor. Cletus will fire his shotgun for up to six times in a row, or until he hits Frank, before reloading. *'Lift Up': If Frank attempts to jump over the counter, Cletus will hurl Frank out. In Dead Rising Chop Till You Drop,Cletus can jump out the counter and hurl Frank out. *'Wine': Sometimes Cletus will take a bottle of wine and take a swig. Infinity Mode In Infinity Mode, Cletus first appears in the Huntin' Shack from 2:19:00 to 3:07:00 and is armed with Shotgun. In his equipment he carries a Grapefruit, a Wine, a Well Done Steak, a Battle Axe and Sledgehammer. Later Cletus appears again in Huntin' Shack from 5:19:00 to 6:00:00 and he carries the same items he had before. Chop Till You Drop In Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, Cletus can be rescued by killing the zombies attacking him and then pulling him back into his store. He will then agree to sell his guns to Frank and fix his broken blacktail gun. He will remain in his store until the Special Forces arrive. Trivia *The voice actor for Cletus Samson is Bill Farmer who also does Ryan LaRosa, Floyd Sanders and Jeff Meyer. Bill Farmer is best known for voicing Goofy and Pluto in the Mickey Mouse series. *He is the first optional psychopath in the Dead Rising series. *If the player heads to the Huntin' Shack as early as the game allows them to, Cletus will not be inhabiting the shop, and the player can take weapons early. This would be a much fairer fight against Cletus later. *The song that plays during the fight with Cletus is from the Dead Rising OST, is performed by Hideki Okugawa and Marika Suzuki. *He is not listed in the credits. *Strangely, in the cutscene before Frank fights the gun shop owner, Cletus shoots the ceiling, trying to scare Frank and James away. After the cutscene, there is no apparent sign of damage when looking at the ceiling. *In the Gagaga SP Trailer, Cletus and Jo humorously get into a slapfight. *When exiting his shop in Chop Till You Drop he will say "Ya'll come back now ya hear?" which could be a reference to a TV show the Beverly Hillbillies. *Cletus is among the few psychopaths to have justified reasons for their actions. As a gun shop owner, Cletus is rightfully afraid for his life since the psychopaths will naturally gravitate towards his store for weapons. They'd be more than willing to kill him for the guns, and survivors would be prepared to kill him out of desperation for survival. To Cletus, he's simply defending himself from any would-be attackers and looters who'd kill him for personal gain. To emphasis this; James ignored Cletus and Frank's warning to stay away, he took no pleasure in killing James, he won't chase after Frank once he leaves the store, and finally, he runs away from Frank after the fight because he assumes Frank will kill him for the guns. *After defeating Cletus, he will say in the cutscene "Are you crazy? You want guns so bad you're willing to kill for them"? This is quite ironic considering Cletus is crazy and killed a survivor for wanting a gun. Gallery Dead rising cletus.png|Cletus's Notebook photo. Cletus Notebook.png|Cletus's Notebook entry. Cletus Samson.jpg|Cletus Samson. Cletus_1.jpg|"You can talk to my 12-gauge!" Cletus' photo op.jpg|Cletus' photo op. James kills Cletus.jpg|James kills Cletus. Cletus as an ally.jpg|Cletus as an ally. Cletus Corpse.png|Cletus' corpse. Em4f.jpg References Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Characters Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Survivors Category:Antagonists Category:Optional Survivors Category:Deceased Category:Dead Rising Survivors Category:Dead Rising Victims